What's is Love For You? - KaiSoo ONESHOOT
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Cinta? Cinta itu memang buta, tapi apa cinta 'terlarang' itubisa kita jalankan bersama. Kita ini sama, dan apa yang ada padamu dan itu jugaada padaku. Tapi, satu perbedaan diantara kita ialah perasaan ini. Perasaanyang membuat kita menjadi buta dan bigung. Perasaan yang membuat salah satudari kita menyimpang. Apa cinta seperti 'ini' bisa diterima oleh masyarakat?Maupun keluarga kit


_**Cinta?**_

_**Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki!**_

_**Cinta itu PENGORBANAN**_

_**Cinta itu buta!**_

_**Dan cinta itu tidak memilih mana yang terbaik dan mana yang terburuk**_

Title : What's is Love For You?

Main Cast :

Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin

Kyung a.k.a D.O Kyungsoo

Another Cast :

Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/comform, romance, friendship

Summary :

**_Cinta? Cinta itu memang buta, tapi apa cinta 'terlarang' itubisa kita jalankan bersama. Kita ini sama, dan apa yang ada padamu dan itu jugaada padaku. Tapi, satu perbedaan diantara kita ialah perasaan ini. Perasaanyang membuat kita menjadi buta dan bigung. Perasaan yang membuat salah satudari kita menyimpang. Apa cinta seperti 'ini' bisa diterima oleh masyarakat?Maupun keluarga kita?_**

Kai POV

Suasana hari terasa dingin dan hampa. Hanya ada beberapaorang yang masih betah ditempat yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku yangkini sibuk dengan kebosanannya dengan Saengnim yang sedang rewel dalam mengajar,menulis rumus-rumus yang membuat papan itu terisi penuh.

Aku. Kim jongin, namja tan yang memiliki tubuh exotic –itumenurutku- kini duduk dengan bosannya dibangku menegah atas dikelas XI. kearah guru malas yang tak henti-hentinya menulis rumus yang entahapapun aku tidak mengerti sambil menjelaskan.

Kulirik sekilas teman sebangkuku yg bernama Oh Sehun itu,dan kulihat dia kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan pengajaran Kyu Saengnim yangmengajar pelajaran kesukaanya yaitu Kimia.

Bosan. Itu yang terus kurasakan setiap saat dan itumembuatku terasa gila. Dengan kesal aku berdiri dan kulihat kini seluruh isikelasku menatapku dengan raut wajah bigung dan aku tidak dengan entengnya dan keluar dari kelas itu. Mendengar sedikit dengurankesal dari Saengnim membosankan itu dan kemudian guru itu kembali menganjar.

Aku berjalan dikolidor sekolahanku dan sesekali memadangsekitar. Tidak ada seorangpun disana dan hanya diriku yang berjalan disepanjangkolidor ini, dan walaupun sesekali ada kulihat seorang namja pembersih sekolahlewat dan itu hanya satu orang saja. Aku terus berjalan dan hingga kini akutiba ditaman belakang sekolahanku, dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah pohonbesar dan menyandarkan tubuhku disana.

Menutup mataku dan menerima hembusan angin dingin yang masukdan menusuk kulitku. Sesekali menghembus nafas lelah dan malas, serasa hidupkutidak ada apa-apanya. Kubuka mataku dan seketika kulihat seseorang melihatkudengan mata bulatnya yang mempesona. Kemudian dengan cepat dimengalihkanpandangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana dan membuatku menyergit diriku orang yg cuek dan tidak peduli, aku kembali untuk memejamkanmataku dan kembali tertidur.

"Hey, kau tidak pulang?"

Sebuah suara merdu masuk dalam pendengaranku dan membuatkuterbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku menerjap mataku berlahan dan mencobamenerima cahaya yang masuk kedalam pandanganku dan pertama kulihat ialah wajahmanis seseorang. Setelah terbuka sempurna, aku merasa seperti pernah melihatorang ini.

Hey, bukankah orang ini yang tadi melihatku dengan matabulatnya itu. Gumanku

Dia menjauh dariku, lebih tepatnya berdiri aku berdiri dan kulihat ternyata dia lebih pendek dariku. Dia terseyumramah dan membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, dan apa lagi tangannya yangdijulurkannya padaku.

"D.O Kyungsoo imnida." Katanya sambil terseyum manis

Aku membalas juluran tangannya dan menatapnya lembut. "Kaiimnida." Kataku dan kemudian kami melepas jabatan tangan kami.

_Semenjak hari itu…_

_Hari dimana akumengenalnya dan dimana aku tau bahwa dia adalah namja yang baik…_

_Dan semenjak itulahaku mengenal yang namanya… jatuh cinta._

_D.O Kyungsoo, akumencintaimu~_

_Apa kamu juga…mencintaiku?_

Author POV

Sudah beberapa bulan Kai menjalin hubungan sahabat dengan perilaku Kai pada Kyungsoo mulai sedikit berbeda, tidak seperti perlakuanseorang sahabat, tapi melainkan perlakuan seorang… kekasih.

Kai menyu- ani bahkan mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi apa Kyungsoomencintainya? Mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo masih straight. Kai tidak tau kenapa diamenyuKai Kyungsoo, yang dia tau tiap dia bersama Kyungsoo itulah hal yangbahagia untuknya.

Kai sudah memikirkan ini cukup lama. Memikirkan untukmenyatakan perasannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan berdoa supaya namja manis itumenerimanya. Kai tau kalau cintanya ini salah, dia tau kalau dia dan Kyungsooadalah seorang pria.

_Tapi bukankah cintaitu buta?_

_Bukankah cinta itutidak memandang apapun?_

_Setiap orang berhakmencintai dan cintanya itu juga berhak dimiliki._

Kai tau dia egois, tapi karena cintanya pada Kyungsoomembuatnya terasa buta dan menganggap hal yang sebenarnya salah dan menjadibenar. Tidak ada didunia ini menerima kaum 'Gay'. Tidak ada satu orangpun maumenjadi seorang 'Gay'. Tapi demi Kyungsoo, Kai mau menjadi seorang namja 'Gay'.Kai bener-bener mencintai namja munggil itu dan ingin Kyungsoo menjadipendamping hidupnya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, dan Kai sudah mengajak Kyungsoobertemu ditaman dekat sungai Han jam 17.00 KBS dan kini menunjukkan masih pukul16.50. itu berarti 10 menit lagi Kyungsoo akan datang dan dia harus siap untukmenyatakan perasaannya.

Sejak tadi Kai terus mondar mandir disana dan membuatsepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan ditaman itu memadang Kai dengan bigung. Kaiterlihat bimbang dengan pilihannya dan itu membuatnya terasa gila dan takut.

Kai sadar bahwa dia tidak harus segugup ini, dengan cepatdia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembusnya. Kemudian duduk dibangkupersediaan taman sambil menunggu Kyungsoo. Hingga beberapa saat, datang namjamunggil dan manis berjalan kearah Kai. Namja tan itu terseyum canggung dansambil melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan.

Setiba Kyungsoo didepan Kai, namja tan itu mempersilakan Kyungsooduduk dan menatap namja itu. Kai mengenggam sebuket bunga yang beradaditangannya dengan erat dan kini perasaannya bercampur aduk. Sedangkan Kyungsoomenatap Kai dengan tatapan bigung dan aneh.

"Kai-ah~ ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hem… Begini Kyung~ hemm~~" ucap Kai ragu

"Katakanlah. Aku akan mendengarnya." Kata Kyungsoo lembut

"Kumohon kau jangan kaget ne." ucap Kai dan dibalas anggukandari Kyungsoo

Kai menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian menatap mata bulat Kyungsooyang indah. Menatapnya mata itu sangat dalam dan kemudian menyondorkan sebuketbunga mawar kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hany mengerjab bigung danmenerima bunga pemberian Kai. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnyadengan lembut seolah tidak ingin merusak tangan halus namja yang disuKainya.

"Kyung~ sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa perasaanku menjadibegini? Kyung~ aku bahagia jika dekat denganmu. Aku merasa ingin selalumelindungimu jika ada yang berani menganggumu. Aku selalu ingin berada disisimuwalau aku tak nyakin kau akan menerimanya." Ucap Kai mengantung karena diamengambil nafas sejenak

"Kai-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputung karena Kai menarik jariterunjuknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung~ Maukah kau menjadi namjachinggu-ku?"tanya Kai masih mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung. Apa tadi diatidak salah dengar? Kai mencintainya? Seliquit air mata Kyungsoo turun darikelopak matanya, tangannya berahli ketangan Kai yang mengelus lembut permukaanpipinya dan menurunkannya dengan lembut.

"Mian Kai, aku tak bisa." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkanwajahnya

Kai diam. Hatinya terasa sakit karena Kyungsoo menolaknya,demi apapun ini adalah hal yang tersakit dalam hidupnya. Ditolak oleh cintapertamanya dan itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Wae Kyung-ah~?" tanya Kai

"Kita ini sesama pria Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Apa karena ini? Karena kita sama-sama pria kau tidakmenerimaku? Bukankah cinta ini buta? Kita menjalinnya bersama Kyung~" ucap Kaiberusaha menyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Tidak Kai! Tidak!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian pergimeninggalkan Kai yang masih terpaku disana.

Berlahan tangan Kai terangkat menuju dada kirinya yg sesakdan sakit. Menutup matanya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam dan secairan Kristalbening keluar

dari kelopak matanya. Kai kemudian berjalan pergi dari taman danyang menjadi saksi bisu cintanya yg ditolak.

* * *

2 bulan kemudian~~

Sudah dua bulan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo berpisah. Kyungsooyang selalu menghindar dari Kai dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Kai. Hinggaakhinrya Kai mengalah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

Kai hanya mampu menatap namja yang disuKainya dari kejauhan,dan asal Kyungsoo bahagia dengan menjauh darinya, maka dia dengan senang hatimenjauh dari Kyungsoo agar namja manis itu tidak merasa terusik olehgangguannya.

_Cinta itu tidak bisaselalu memiliki~_

_Cinta itu adanyapenyatuhan perasaan yang saling mencintai~_

_Dan…._

_Tidak semuanya orangyang kalian sayangi akan mencintai kalian~ _

FIN

Ohhh~~~~ Sedihnya~~

Author yang buat, author yang nagis sendiri. Hisk, kasihanbanget Kai. Mian ne Kai oppa disini malah bikin cintanya ditolak oleh lagi, haish! Jeongmal mianhe Kai Oppa, gak ada Kyungsoo sama yanglain juga boleh, hehe~. Agar Kai Oppa tidak sedih

Oke, sampai disini. Mian kalau ada kata-kata dan kalimatgaje dan aku berharap semoga kalian yang membaca bisa menyuKainya.

Gomawo~ and annyeong :D


End file.
